black wolf
by thepurpleunicorn101
Summary: when new girl Sophia arrives at the prison not a lot of people trust her. she soon develops a close relation ship with one of the prison members and gets way more than she barged for.
1. Chapter 1 a girl and her wolf

hello everyone this is my first fan fiction so this is going to be a short chapter i will update every weekend and some days of the week when i get the time. So until then i hope you enjoy this and remember to review Xxx

Chapter one

It had been a week since the camp was destroyed. I lent against a fallen tree exhausted from the heat of the sun. I put a hand to my head the other dangling by my side. My wolf pup licked my hand. I let out a long sigh.

"its gunner be okay girl" I said to the pup scratching her head "we've just got to keep moving" I adjusted my crossbow on my back and kept going. In the distance I saw a tall gray building. The little faith I had left in me told me to go so I did.

When I reached the building I approached it from the back. Seeing there was no way in I decided to go round the front to look for a way in. I followed the fence until I reached the gate. I looked through the fence and saw cars and people. Dam I thought.

I suddenly caught movement from the corner of her eye. A child, a boy. "hey you" I called out. The boy approached me slowly "who are you and what do u want" he asked pointing a gun at her head. Great I thought just what I need. "my names Sophia and I'm just looking for a place to stay the night" suddenly there was shouting coming from the prison "Carl get away from the fence" the boy whipped around. Two men were running down to us "hey" I called out "Carl go back to your mom now and you what do you want" I put my hands up showing my surrender" I'm just looking for a place to stay the night" Midnight growled at them I picked her up to comfort her "well we have no more room so your gunner have to look else where"

"come on"

"NO!"

"Rick its just one night" the other man said and whispered to him "alright" he gave in"you can stay for one night" I breathed a sigh of relief. At last I thought to my self.

Sorry for the short chapter but please review. Much appreciated thepurpleunicorn101 Xxx


	2. Chapter 2 more than friends

Chapter two

It was kind of awkward at the prison. Everyone was nice and all but I couldn't help feeling that as I walked passed people were whispering stuff about me. "you can sleep in Daryl's cell he has offered to let you sleep in there to night" Rick showed me into the cell. Ah that's what they were whispering about earlier.

"um its nice for him to offer n all but can I just ask were is going to sleep because I don't take kindly room mates" Midnight was squirming in my arms I held on to her tight not wiling to let her go.

"not with you that for sure" I was happy I wasn't going to be sharing with a complete stranger but there something in the tone of his voice that made me feel like he really didn't wan me here.

I walked over two the bed and set Midnight down "where did you get her" he gestured towards Midnight I looked down to where the pup was wrestling with the bed covers "I fond her struggling for life just like me" he gave me a sideways look "dinner is half an hour" then he left.

It was cold in the cell and really dull because who ever that Daryl guy is he really didn't have a lot of stuff. I put my bow on the floor to inspect the stuff he did have.

As I did so there was a knock on the wall out side the cell. I quickly put down everything I was holding as a man walked in "hey" he said scratching the back of his head "I'm Daryl" OMG this is the guy who's room I'm sleeping in. He was totally gorges. Everything about him was perfect his tanned skin, the colour of his eyes, they way he stood and not mention the muscles on those arms. I had never been more attracted to a person in this way before I thought I could faint. "um hey I'm Sophia" he suddenly seemed to go a bit tense. He was really focused on me now "so…"he seemed to be really nervous now "I a um wanted to know if you wanted to sit together at dinner" no way this was happening "of course" if I had dent of stopped my self I probably would have shouted my answer at him I was so happy. Could this day really get any better.

It turns out it could. After we had eaten dinner Daryl walked me back to the cell "thanks" I smiled at him and he smiled back "your welcome" there was an awkward pause as we looked at each other. I have really no idea why I was doing it but before I knew it I had sealed the gap between us. I quickly pulled away suddenly realising what I was doing. Midnight whined at my feet "I am so sorry I have no idea what came over me" dam I thought now I've dun it but he just smiled and walked away. What the hell just happened.

Hello every one this chapter is still a short I know I'm working on it but I still hope you enjoyed it . Remember to review. Much appreciated thepurpleunicorn101 Xxx


	3. Chapter 3 torn

Chapter 3

All that night I couldn't stop thinking about it. I felt like an idiot. I turned over and watched Midnight rolling around on the floor. Her gray fluffy fur had a little sparkling reflection from the moon light. Suddenly Midnight ran out of the room. I jumped out of the bed and ran after her. Suddenly my eyes started to blur and my head started to pound. The next thing I new I had blacked out. I woke up the next morning to find people staring at me. Two of which was Daryl and Rick the other two I hadn't seen before.

"Midnight" I can believe I forgot about her. I tried to get up but I was pushed back down by the man next to me.

"your dog is fine she's with Beth my daughter but as for you your not alright you need to rest. do you understand?" his voice was calm and soothing. His white hair was bulled back into a pony tail an the beard on his face needed a good brush.

"my names Hershel, this is my other daughter Maggie an I'm sure you know Rick and Daryl" I forgot about Daryl and the meagrely awkward kiss we had I felt like such an idiot.

"so what about you?"

"Hu"

"your name"

"oh right. My names Sophia" everyone in the room seemed to tense at just hearing my name was there something I didn't know about. The room was very silent and I didn't like it one bit

Hershel cleared his throat ad broke the silence

"Sophia tell me when's the last time you had a drink?"

"um I think it was about a week and a half ago now why?"

"my dear I'm surprised you lasted this long. You are really badly denigrated. Maggie can you go get me some water please and you two if you can go now I would much appreciate it" they nodded and left. We sat in silence wile Hershel checked my temperature.

"so Sophia tell me how old are you"

"I'm 35"

"alright what about a last name"

"um Evens. Why do you need to know this?"

"I am just seeing what you remember. you should get some rest now" and then he left without a single word more.

...

When I woke up again I was cold but when I looked around I wasn't in the cell I fell asleep in I was in the woods surrounded by tents. My old camp. I was confused and scared. I thought my old camp had been burnt down. I heard barking behind me. I wiped round and saw him. He was standing there next to a cage with skin rippers in. what was he doing. That was when I realised what he was holding.

"Midnight. You bastered let go of her" I tried to scream but noting came out. I tried to run at him but I just went through like I was a ghost. I couldn't do anything all I could do was watch in horror as he slowly cut my wolfs leg causing her much pain.

Tears run down my face as I screamed and cried. Then right before me he tossed her into the skin ripper cage, I started to scream. I sat on the floor an covered my face an ears trying to block out his evil laugh.

When the laugh stopped I opened my eyes. I couldn't see any thing. I saw a light flickering in the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a hospital bed. On the bed was a body covered up in a white sheet. I walked over and saw blood splatters on the walls. I slowly and gently pulled back the sheet. I gasped and fell back wards when I saw who it was. The only relative that ha survived with me. My sister. I got up and looked at the body. Tears started to run from my eyes it was no longer my sister it was a skin ripper. I turned to run but only saw a nightmare. I was in an operating theatre bloody carcases of my family all around I was surrounded by skin rippers. I saw a door in the distance. I was about to run from it when my undead sister grabbed my arm I felt her teeth sink in. my body went hot and then cold as I felt my skin be ripped from my bones. I screamed. All the skin rippers were coming towards me now. In minuets all I knew was that I was being ripped apart.

...

hello everyone sorry i did not upload at the weekend ii was my b-day party so yeah sorry once again anyway i put a lot of tought in to this chapter so pease review. Thepurpleunicor101 Xxx


End file.
